


in your world

by TenderRain



Category: Castle, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	in your world

— Либо какой-то придурок просто решил подшутить над нашим неудавшимся режиссером-любителем, — Эспо кинул взгляд на парня, дававшего показания Райану. — Либо над нами. И почему в преддверии Хэллоуина все становятся такими придурками с сомнительным чувством юмора?

Их свидетель нервно ерзал на стуле, ерошил и без того всклоченные волосы и постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, будто ожидал нападения. Губы Райана кривились в усмешке, но он сдерживал себя, чтобы не засмеяться над парнем в голос. 

— Все, что я вижу на видео, так это группу в хлам пьяных подростков, испугавшихся какой-то простой собаки, — продолжил Эспо. — Очень большой собаки. Будь я на его месте, то, наверное, тоже обозвал бы это Адским песиком.

— Это не простая собака, — подал голос Касл, сидевший уткнувшись в свой телефон, и вел себя так тихо, что Кейт успела забыть о его присутствии. — И не Адский пес. Это Ауисотль. Взгляни.

Касл протянул им телефон с торжествующей улыбкой.

— Ну что, детектив Беккет, как там теперь поживает ваш скептицизм? — ехидно спросил он. 

Кейт бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд и вернулась к фотографии странного существа, действительно немного смахивающего на собаку. Но лишь немного. Она посмотрела на экран компьютера и снова на фото. Сходство было поразительное.

— Ну и посмотри еще раз на запись. Точнее, на то место, где сидят ребята, — Касл ткнул в монитор, указывая на небольшое озерцо позади подростков. — Водоемы — наиболее частое место обитания Ауисотля. И этому любителю самодельных ужастиков просто не повезло оказаться именно там, где обитает реальный ужас. А вам, ребята, понадобится группа водолазов, чтобы найти жертв Ауисотля, которых обычно он утаскивает на дно. 

— А в твою светлую писательскую голову не пришло такое очевидное объяснение, что несчастную псину просто вырядили в это чучело? — Кейт закатила глаза. 

Она снова перемотала запись на тот момент, где позади ничего не подозревающих подростков, актеров-любителей, отмечающих завершение съемок, появляется странное существо. На записи было видно, как среди запаниковавших и бросившихся в разные стороны ребят существо успело схватить кого-то и утащить за пределы камеры.

— Моя светлая писательская голова, как ты выразилась, — Касла, если и задели издевательские нотки в ее голосе, то он хорошо это замаскировал, — говорит мне, что на вашем месте я бы проверил, не было ли неопознанных трупов, найденных в Центральном парке. Да не простых, а с выеденными глазами, отсутствующими зубами и оторванными ногтями.

— Касл, — поморщилась Кейт, а Эспо сделал вид, что пытается подавить приступ тошноты.

— Что? — он невинно посмотрел на обоих. — Это его еда, так написано.

— Попрошу кого-нибудь из ребят проверить только ради того, чтобы потом всем участком поржать над тобой, Касл, — Эспо наградил его обещающим расправу взглядом. — Пойду, передам файл и нашего парня в соответствующий отдел. Даже если это не шутка, то животные, чем бы они там ни питались, не по нашей части…

Эспо прервал Райан с просьбой подойти к нему.

— Позволь, — Касл забрал у Кейт завибрировавший телефон и недовольно скривился, взглянув на экран. — Я на минутку.

Кейт огляделась: Касл ушел в комнату отдыха, Эспо стоял возле стола Райана, нависнув над парнем, принесшим видеозапись, и о чем-то говорил. 

Интуиция подсказывала ей, что запись не подделка. И это не розыгрыш. Только она не представляла, как не подставить под удар монстра тех, кто не имел ни малейшего понятия, как с ними справляться. Потому что личный опыт говорил: не всех этих тварей можно взять простым табельным оружием.

И, как бы Кейт этого не хотелось, но она подозревала, что без специалиста по монстрам здесь не обойтись.

Возможно, у нее было меньше минуты, чтобы отправить запись по почте той, кого она предпочла бы больше никогда не видеть. И, не теряя больше ни секунды, Кейт сделала это, хотя подозревала, что еще пожалеет.

*** * * * ***

Сообщение пришло около полуночи, когда Кейт почти засыпала. Она могла не обращать на него внимания. Не особо хотелось вылезать из нагретой постели. Но прежде, чем она это осознала, телефон уже был у нее в руках.

_«Жду тебя в Центральном парке на берегу озера»._

Кейт скрипнула зубами. О каком именно озере идет речь, догадаться было нетрудно. 

— Да ни за что, — пробормотала она, выключив телефон и положив его на тумбочку.

Она укрылась одеялом с головой, но не пролежала и пяти минут: сонливость после сообщения как рукой сняло.

— Да чтоб тебя, — простонала она, откинув одеяло в сторону.

*** * * * ***

До нужного места Кейт добралась меньше, чем за пятнадцать минут, нарушив, наверное, не менее десятка правил дорожного движения. И тем не менее получила упрек в свой адрес:

— Долго же ты.

Хелен Магнус улыбалась искренне, почти радостно. И никакая ночь не могла скрыть блеск в ее глазах. Так горят глаза у ребенка при виде вожделенной игрушки. Игрушка же Хелен Магнус бродила где-то в Центральном парке и наводила страх на людей. По крайней мере, Кейт пыталась не относить на свой счет этот блеск.

Воспоминания, которые Кейт так старательно пыталась закопать поглубже и большинство из которых были в разной степени неприятны, вновь вылезли наружу, едва она увидела Хелен. Кейт вздрогнула, чувствуя в теле неприятные ощущения. Фантомные, но от этого не менее болезненные. Как если бы ее тело до сих пор являлось своего рода инкубатором для абнормала-паразита.

— Я могла вообще не приезжать, — Кейт пожала плечами, отворачиваясь. — Не совсем понимаю, зачем я нужна здесь, когда ты и твой помощник, — она кивнула в сторону Уилла, который чуть ли не на четвереньках ползал по земле, высматривая что-то, известное ему одному, — справитесь куда лучше.

Неприятно было признавать, тем более кому-то, что помощник в этой ситуации из нее так себе. Будь на то ее воля, Кейт предпочла бы вообще не иметь ничего общего с тем миром, который так долго отрицала и высмеивала.

— И Нью-Йорк вроде бы находится не в твоей юрисдикции? — добавила Кейт не очень дружелюбно.

— У нас нет четкой границы «наше-ваше», как, например, у полиции, которая, кстати, не особо спешит расследовать это дело. На наше счастье.

Кейт хотела было ответить что-нибудь в духе «Если бы это не выглядело, как дурацкий розыгрыш, то здесь давно уже было бы не протолкнуться от копов», но вовремя прикусила язык, поняв, что это будет выглядеть, как слабая, и даже немного детская, попытка защитить от таких выпадов не только родной участок, но и полицию в целом.

— А ты мне нужна, потому что лучше ориентируешься в Центральном парке, — добавила Магнус. 

И Кейт ни на мгновение не поверила в сказанное, потому что просьба приехать скорее подразумевала что-то вроде: «Ты — моя подстраховка, чтобы местные копы не загребли меня с этим странным оружием и не закатали в психушку, если бы узнали, что охочусь на монстра». Но Кейт все же хотелось услышать ответ. И определенно не такой.

— Дамы, вы закончили обмен любезностями? — к ним подошел Уилл. — Потому что у нас две проблемы. Первая, — он указал себе за спину. — Судя по следам, Ауисотль совсем недавно отправился на охоту. И вторая, — он посветил фонариком им за спину, — может потребовать вмешательства полицейского, — Уилл многозначительно посмотрел на Кейт. 

Обернувшись, Кейт увидела неподалеку от них парня, почти подростка, едва ли старше того, который пришел к ним в участок. На плече у него была камера.

— Вот только этого не хватало, — почти в один голос сказали Кейт и Магнус.

— Эй, — окликнула его Кейт, когда он поравнялся с ними и явно намеревался подойти к озеру. — Тебе не стоит здесь находиться.

Она не собиралась вдаваться в подробности, только продемонстрировала парню полицейский жетон. Обычно действовало безотказно: человек старался как можно быстрее унести ноги, даже если не был ни в чем виноват. И не столько из-за боязни, что его без вины признают виновным в чем бы то ни было, сколько из-за не желания оказаться в потенциально опасной ситуации и схватить шальную пулю.

Но этот парень отреагировал непредсказуемо.

— И чё? — флегматично выдал он, окидывая их оценивающим взглядом.

— То, что здесь небезопасно. И кто-нибудь, например, ты, может пострадать, — Хелен выступила вперед, потеснив Кейт.

— Ага, — хмыкнул парень. — А ты попробуй, разверни меня. И ты, — он уставился на Кейт. — Чем докажешь, что не бутафорский?

— Вот это точно не бутафорское, — понимая, что жетон не возымеет никакого действия, Кейт распахнула куртку и указала на кобуру с пистолетом на поясе. — Сомневаюсь, что тебе понравится результат проверки.

Парень слегка побледнел, когда внимательнее посмотрел на них и увидел, что все трое вооружены, а у Уилла под курткой виднелся бронежилет. Но даже не отступил от них.

— Вы не можете просто так ходить и размахивать пушкой у всех перед носом, — передернул он плечами. — И не сможете запретить мне снимать ночные виды Нью-Йорка там, где мне этого захочется.

— Сдается мне, ты сюда пришел не за красивыми видами, — хмыкнул Уилл.

— А твое какое дело? — огрызнулся парень. — Хоть бы и за монстрами гонялся, тебе-то что.

Кейт напряглась при упоминании монстра, но сказать что-либо не успела: из глубины парка раздался отчаянный, полный ужаса, женский крик.

Чертыхнувшись, Кейт рванула вперед. В этот момент она проклинала себя: в целом — за то, что поддалась минутной слабости и отправилась сюда, в частности — за то, что устроила словесную перепалку с Хелен. А еще этот с камерой не в то время, не в том месте, будь он неладен.

Крик не прекращался, и означать это могло все, что угодно: либо предсмертные вопли, либо жертва еще жива и пытается убежать от настигающей ее твари. Либо же монстр здесь вовсе не причем и кричат по другой причине.

Но в последнее верилось слабо.

Кейт остановилась, когда парковая дорожка повернула и она увидела причину и источник крика: тварь расхаживала из стороны в сторону перед деревом, выгнув покрытую острыми шипами спину и яростно била хвостом по земле. Глухо зарычав, тварь чуть приподнялась на задних лапах и оперлась о ствол дерева, на нижней ветке которого сидела девушка, обхватив ее руками и ногами. При виде вооруженной Кейт она перестала кричать и проговорила сквозь всхлипывания:

— О, боже, отгоните это от меня, пожалуйста.

Зарычав громче, тварь обернулась и, злобно оскалив пасть, уставилась на Кейт. Глухой выстрел, будто что-то лопнуло, настиг ее в прыжке. Дернувшись, ауисотль упал и, заскулив, задергал лапами с чудовищными когтями, скребя ими по земле. Еще несколько выстрелов и тварь затихла. Только слабое подергивание конечностей говорило о том, что ауисотль жив, просто оглушен. 

Кейт могла бы сказать, что с чистой совестью, вопреки вопящему «Стреляй!» сознанию, все-таки выполнила первое правило Хелен Магнус: не стрелять в животное, каким бы чудовищным оно ни было, из огнестрельного оружия без острой на то необходимости. Только ее сущность детектива убойного отдела не то чтобы была рада тому, что она не смогла применить оружие.

Где-то вдалеке послышались завывания полицейской сирены. Нельзя было со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что едут именно сюда, но Уилл ушел со словами:

— Подгоню фургон.

А Кейт просто стояла и смотрела, как Хелен пытается успокоить рыдающую девушку и вспоминала, как когда-то была на ее месте. Только в отличие от этой девушки ей повезло меньше. И она не смотрела на Хелен как на спасительницу. Скорее, как на Ангела Смерти.

— И чё, это все? Где кровь-кишки? Не, ну бли-и-и-н…

Резко обернувшись, Кейт не без удивления обнаружила того паренька с камерой. 

— Хотя, если соединить с тем говном, что снял Майк и добавить расчлененки, то, может, и выйдет чего… Э-э-эй, а за порчу имущества можно и огрести!

— Тебе возместят ущерб, — Кейт выхватила из рук парня камеру, которая оказалась тяжелее, чем была на вид. — А теперь дуй отсюда, пока твоя задница не убедилась в том, что мой пистолет — не бутафория.

Угрожая судом и еще бог знает чем, парень, постоянно оглядываясь и спотыкаясь, ушел.

Камеру она отдала Хелен и, пока та была занята все еще всхлипывающей и дрожащей девушкой, предпочла уйти, прежде, чем о ней вспомнят и обратят внимание. И жалея, что нельзя отмотать время назад и не приходить вовсе.

*** * * * ***

— Йоу, Беккет, с тобой все хорошо? — голос Эспо вырвал ее из задумчивости. — Ты словно призрака увидела.

— Можно и так сказать, — прошептала она и добавила громче: — Ты что-то хотел? 

— Ага. Мы отловили почти всю ту шайку, возомнивших себя великими актерами, — он хмыкнул. — Кроме одного парня. Никто ни черта не помнит, как я думал. Подозреваю, в следующий раз мало кто из них подумает хотя бы задницей, прежде чем снимать всякую фигню. Разве что кроме Майка Самнера, ему уж точно на всю жизнь отбило охоту лезть в кинематограф.

Он положил перед ней пухлую папку.

— Взгляни, занятное чтиво, — сказал он. — Только это, Каслу ничего не говори, ладно?

Кейт не удивилась, обнаружив в папке нераскрытые убийства. Те самые, которые советовал поискать Касл. Все было именно так, как он описал. И да, ему действительно не стоило об этом знать. 

— Просто совпадение. Иногда так бывает, — Кейт вернула папку Эспо.

— Мы с ребятами тоже пришли к такому выводу, — Эспо подмигнул ей. — Никто и слова Каслу не скажет.

Он забрал папку и двинулся к Райану, а Кейт, взглянув на часы, с облегчением поняла, что давно уже можно и домой уйти.

*** * * * ***

Она напряглась, когда, едва переступив порог квартиры, уловила аромат духов. Наверное, не стоило наивно полагать, что Хелен Магнус просто так покинет Нью-Йорк без прощального визита.

— Я же могла и пристрелить тебя, — сказала она, включая свет в гостиной. — Чисто рефлекторно. Как минимум за взлом с проникновением.

— Мне бы хотелось прояснить один момент, — Хелен поднялась с дивана. — Ты ненавидишь тот мир, которому принадлежу я. Уж точно не была рада видеть меня. И, тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы взять все в свои руки, и просто отловить и пристрелить ауисотля, ты сообщила о нем мне.

— Не важно, что и к кому я испытываю. Просто не могу не отрицать тот факт, что никто лучше тебя и твоих людей не справился бы с этой проблемой и…

Хелен не дала ей договорить, прижав к стене. Поцелуй вышел долгим и глубоким. И хотелось бы Кейт покопаться в себе и проанализировать, почему не оттолкнула Хелен, почему позволила всем связным мыслям вылететь из головы как минимум до утра. Хотела бы, да не могла.

И чувствовала себя в этот момент мотыльком, летящим на свет пламени. Опасного, но столь притягательного, что просто невозможно устоять и не попробовать хотя бы прикоснуться, даже зная, что опалишь крылья…

*** * * * ***

Кейт смотрела на пустую половину постели и злилась. На себя, на Хелен, на все. С другой стороны, что ж: один-один.

Телефон запищал, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении.

_«Прости, но случилось кое-что срочное и важное»._

Или нет. Тогда, полгода назад, Кейт не утруждала себя объяснениями. И была рада, когда Хелен оказалась не из поклонников розовой любовной чуши и просто отпустила ее. 

Кейт закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Срочное и важное.

Можно ли было обвинять Хелен в том, что работа для нее была важнее, чем что бы или кто бы то ни было, когда она, Кейт, в этом плане мало чем отличалась от нее?

А еще Кейт подозревала, что это не последний раз, когда она снова и снова будет оказываться в том мире — мире Хелен и монстров, — порог которого предпочла бы никогда не переступать.

Только вот время нельзя повернуть вспять и разыграть события прошлого иначе. А так хотелось…


End file.
